bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akari
Akari is a human Bakugan Hybrid who is partnered alongside Rio Primnu and has the rare ability to switch between her Bakugan and human form. She is a butterfly type Bakugan that when in the orb form looks similar to Monarus but with a more humanoid head. While in human form, Akari is also Rio's girlfriend and she tends to stay near him majority of the time. The orgin of her hybrid nature is unknown to Akari and she does not know how she became a hybrid. Later it's revealed that she is the adopted younger sister of Drago and the blood sister of Leonidas. Personality Akari is known to be energetic, especially around her partner Rio. Although she is also very cautious, as revealed in A New Chapter when Akari admits that she won't change forms in public unless they are in the field area or somewhere closed off where people won't see her change form or see the cyclone that forms when she changes. Akari also seems to have a love for coffee as she is seen trying to drink a cup of coffee in her Bakugan orb form when she is introduced and after the battle was over and she showed her human form she mentions that she can finally drink her coffee causing Rio chuckle at her. When Akari evolves into Fairy Akari, her power becomes much stronger and she has managed to scare Phosphos during their brawl and freak out Mason when he continued to annoy Fabia. She looks up to Drago like he's an older brother and listens to him when he tells her to stop something. Abilities In her Bakugan form, when a battle starts, Akari flies up whipping up a powerful windstorm around the field causing strong winds to blow around the whole arena. When Altair forms with Akari, her wings become bladed and she gains a spear in her hands. If Akari is injured or weakened while in human form, she is able to recover easier if she changes to her Orb form or if she rests in an area with a lot of wind blowing around her. Akari can fly in her Bakugan form but in human form she can't. In human form Akari has a wind Aura that works with her emotions. Tbe winds are stronger around her if she is angered. Fairy Akari has an ability called Fairy Hurricane where the wind blasts out in the field turning into a hurricane. How Akari and Rio became partners. Akari was in the Ventus Homeworld as suddenly time started freezing around her. Akari managed to barely escape through a portal but because of that, for a while she was stuck in her Bakugan form forced to stay as an orb on Earth. She landed in a base full of heros and as she explained what happened, she met Rio who like her had been effected by the one responsible. From that day on, Akari and Rio became partners and fell in love with each other. Evolution Akari gains her evolution in the episode Gem of the Day when Blaze hands half of the gem Scrozzle lost to her. When exposed to the gem, Akari passes out and Rio carries her to the base as her form begins to change and her origins are revealed showing that she is the polar opposite of Leonidas being born from the Infinity Core and sent to Earth. Her evolution is known as Fairy Akari and she gains a new look as well as gaining 300 Gs making her base G power 1000. The gem turns into a choker necklace around her neck which also shows when she is in human form.